Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to dermatoscope devices.
The dermatoscope device is a diagnosis tool used to determine a lesion, such as malignant melanoma, by observing pigmented lesions of skin epidermis and papillary dermis that may not be observed with the naked eyes of an observer. Furthermore, the dermatoscope device is used to diagnose epidermal tumor, papulosquamous disease, and chamois lesion, and to determine a parasite on a skin, in addition to the determination and diagnosis of the pigmented skin lesions.
In other words, the dermatoscope device may provide a larger amount of information than an amount of information which is acquired with a naked eye by an observer, such as, a doctor, and is based on the diagnosis before a biopsy is taken. The dermatoscope device enables the observer to exactly make a diagnosis of a skin lesion and, furthermore, rapidly treat the skin lesion.
Such a dermatoscope device has required the development of a technology allowing an observer making a diagnosis to exactly acquire a larger amount of information by enhancing resolution, reducing a distortion degree, and improving visibility such that the observer more clearly observes an image to be enlarged and observed when observing a skin surface.
In addition, dermatoscope devices having various structures have been developed by taking into consideration the portability and the convenience of a user. To this regard, there has disclosed US2014-0243685 entitled “DERMATOSCOPE DEVICES” (prior art) which is more conveniently used by an observer and liked to another device.
However, the conventional dermatoscope device as well as the prior art have not been sufficiently improved in optical visibility of an enlarged image of an observation target to be observed by the observer. Furthermore, regarding the irradiation of light to the observation target such that lesion on a skin is more clearly observed, the conventional dermatoscope device merely irradiate light or not, or merely polarize light or not.
In other words, according to the conventional dermatoscope device including the prior art, the observer such as the doctor may not delicately adjust the irradiation form of light optimized to the skin condition of a patient, based on the skin condition of the patient.